


Who's asking?

by ravenclawswimmer



Series: Lena and Kara: The New Adventures of Supergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, SuperCorp, They're just friends, no wait they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawswimmer/pseuds/ravenclawswimmer
Summary: Canon divergence around Season 4 Episode 11 if James and Lena broke up. Kara lives in denial about her love for Lena while pretending she's not Supergirl. (FYI Alex's memory was erased to protect Supergirl's identity at the DEO). Also- My Supercorp ode to Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman





	Who's asking?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic! I hope you like it.

After a long day dealing with Snapper at work, trying to convince him that she was capable of writing neutrally about Agents of Liberty and dealing with Alex’s new loss of empathy for aliens, all Kara wanted to do was forget about the week. With her glasses off and her flannel button up pajamas on, she snuggled into her soft sheets and pulled her fluffy comforter up to her chin to shield away the world. It wasn’t as if the Girl of Steel needed physical protection a down comforter would bring, but it made her feel safe. She tossed and turned and waited for sleep to come until she heard a soft knock on her apartment door. With a heavy sigh, she threw off the layers of blankets and sleepily floated to the door. After using her xray vision to see who it was, her feet hit the ground with a soft thump.

“Lena?” Kara wondered aloud. More awake now, Kara speed away to get her glasses and was back with a whoosh of air. She opened the door to see Lena dressed in a flattering black dress, high heels, and was more than a little confused about what was going on. “Hey Lena, are you okay?” she gently asked.

When Lena looked up at Kara, Kara got a better view of her red rimmed eyes and running makeup. When their eyes met, it was as if Lena woke up from a daze and noticed where she was. “I didn’t know where to go… were you sleeping? I’m so sorry I should have called…” Lena’s voice sounded hoarse from crying.

“You don’t have to call before you come to see me, Lena” Kara exclaimed. “Come in. Please, come in. You can see I didn’t have any excited plans tonight,” Kara gestured as her pajamas as she ushered Lena in.

Kara pointed to her couch and Lena slumped down into sitting, a far different posture than Kara was used to seeing her at L-Corp. Kara nervously adjusted her glasses as she waited for Lena to open up. 

“James and I broke up.” Lena finally explained, looking down at her hands.

“Oh Lena. I thought things were going really well between you two?”

“They were. And they weren’t.” Lena sighed. “I’m sad because he convinced me we really had something special but I’m pissed I spent so much wasted time on him when he was never going to trust me because of my last name. He always said the right things you know? But I don’t think he meant them. And I’m not going to be with someone who doesn’t respect me.” Lena slowly lifted her eyes to see Kara staring at her with a slight frown, crinkled eyebrows, and glasses slowly sliding down her face.

Kara took Lena’s hands and with a very serious tone responded “Oh, Lena. You know what you need? Ice cream.” And with that she popped up, rummaged through the freezer, and came back with a pint of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. Lena hesitantly took a spoon. Kara removed the top of the pint and while scooping out a spoonful for herself said, “You are too good to be with somebody who doesn’t respect you, Lena. And you’ve proven yourself to be different from your family over and over again. I believe in you. You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy, so tonight instead of letting him get you down, let’s celebrating getting rid of people that are going to hold you back!”

Lena blew out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and gave a short laugh. “You don’t even know what our fight was about! He could have every reason to doubt me!”

This time it was Kara’s turn to laugh. “I don’t need to know everything about what you are doing to know that you are doing good work for people who need it.” Kara reached out to hug Lena, suddenly aware of the fact that Lena was still in a very expensive looking, very tight dress. “That’s hardly the right outfit for our celebration tonight, Lena. Let me go get you some more comfortable clothes.” 

Lena’s eyebrows raised up in a questioning way and she giggled as she said “I hope you have a matching pair of PJs for me.”

Kara felt her cheeks turn red as she looks down and assessed her pajama situation. “I’ll have you know these are my favorite pair. They are the most comfortable AND they have my initials on them so nobody can wear them but me!” Kara stuck out her tongue as she saw Lena’s cheeks flush as her eyes darted to Kara’s chest pocket embroidered with KD. Kara quickly went to her room to pick out a sweat shirt and pants that she hoped Lena will find appropriate.

Lena changed in Kara’s bathroom and returned to the couch, sitting right beside Kara, reaching for the ice cream, and asking “Okay. What’s next? I don’t really feel like doing anything right now.”

“Well, I have been binging The Great British Bake Off, it should go well with ice cream?” Lena gave Kara a questioning look. “Amateur bakers make delicious desserts, friendly competition, British accents, they call cookies ‘biscuits’, and I’m making a list of baked goods I need to try!” Kara held up one of her pads that Lena assumed she should be using for work. Lena’s eyebrows raised at the length of the list as Kara turned a few pages.

“To bake or to cook?” Lena asked.

“Both! They have crazy European names but look soooooo tasty.” Kara’s eyes lit up in excitement.

It seemed like a good show to take Lena’s mind off of everything. Plus, Kara’s excitement was irresistible, so she reluctantly agreed. 

\--

Kara is unsure how Lena ended up in her arms gently snoring. They finished off the pint of ice cream a few episodes ago and slowly Lena had inched closer and closer to Kara. Kara assumed she was cold and wanted to share the blanket, but as Lena was falling asleep, she thought she heard her mumble “You’re the only one that’s always believed in me.” Kara didn’t want to wake Lena up; and if she was being honest with herself, if felt amazing to have her in her arms. Kara gave the top of Lena’s head a light kiss, laid her head on the back of the couch and finally fell asleep.

__

When Kara woke up the next morning, it took her a second to realize where she was and who she was holding. However, enveloped in the smell of Lena’s perfume, Kara was quickly reminded about what happened last night. She glanced down at Lena’s closed eyes. Despite sleeping at an odd angle on her couch, she felt more rested than she had in days. There was something about her holding Lena that just felt right. 

Already, Kara was trying to plan their day, thinking about what things they could do to keep Lena’s mind off of her recent breakup. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Alex. She sighed as she remembered how Alex had treated Supergirl and decided she needed a fun day just as much as Lena did. Her phone buzzed again and Lena started to stir in her arms.

“Good morning, Lena” Kara softly said as Lena started to look around, clearly confused by her surroundings.

“Did we sleep all night on your couch?” Lena asked as she tried to stretch out her neck. 

Maybe Lena didn’t sleep quite as well as I did, Kara thought to herself. “I guess so,” Kara softly chuckled. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to impose” groaned Lena. 

“Nonsense! What are best friends for? Do you want some breakfast?”

With a yawn, Lena stood up stretching, nodded to the breakfast idea, and shuffled off to the bathroom. Kara started the coffee pot and went to the bathroom when Lena came back out. When she reemerged to the kitchen, Lena was gazing into her pantry with a smirk. “Why do you have 12 boxes of brownie mix?”

Kara realized it was going to be hard to explain her mountains of junk food without explaining she wasn’t human so she tried to think of what to say “Ahhh.. it was on sale?” 

“And you were preparing for the apocalypse?” quipped Lena.

“I feel like having a few pans of brownies could really help the morale during an apocalypse…” Kara responded, reaching over Lena to get out a few boxes of cereal. As they sat down to eat, Kara asked Lena what plans she had for the day.

“Well, I was going to go into the lab,” explained Lena.

“Oh something new and different for you do…” Kara rolled her eyes. “That does not sound like fun” complained Kara, giving Lena a pouty face.

Lena laughed and responded “I actually enjoy working in the lab and it’s a great way to keep my mind off… other things.”

“I have a better idea to keep your mind off things!” Kara’s pouty face was replaced with a smile, her eyes crinkling in excitement again. Lena raised her eyebrows as she waited for Kara to continue. “The zoo!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I haven’t been to the zoo since… you know, I’ve never been to the zoo and I feel fine with that.”

“You’ve never been to the zoo?! Now we have to go. I’m not going to take no for an answer.” And Kara was serious. She was not going to take no for an answer. Not when they both needed something silly to do on Saturday morning. “If we go to the zoo today, you can pick what we do tonight.”

Lena sighed, lips pursing together “Fine. But there’s no need to babysit me today. I have been through breakups before.”

“There’s nobody else I would rather be with than you, Lena.

\--

The zoo turned out to be just what Kara needed, and she hoped Lena felt the same way. Kara could hardly contain her excitement, taking Lena’s hand and pulling her from exhibit to exhibit looking for the best viewpoints. She even convinced Lena to wait in the long line to see the baby pandas with only mild eye rolling. Since L Corp was one of the elite business sponsors of the zoo, they probably could have skipped the line but Kara was glad Lena didn’t suggest it. Part of the experience of seeing the baby pandas cuddle with their mom was waiting to see the baby pandas cuddling with their mom. They made their way around the paths, visiting different habits and it was only Kara’s hunger for lunch that pulled them away from watching the river otters play and splash in the water. After filling up on the best snack foods the zoo had to offer, Lena’s immunity to Kara’s excitement seemed to wear off and even Lena let out a small smile while watching the jungle cats lay in the sun. Kara was happy that she could give Lena this time away from work, away from stress, away from heartbreak and hopefully embracing her childhood again. Not going to the zoo with the Luthors when Lena was little seemed like only the surface of her family trauma, but it was one Kara was happy to help fix.

\--

True to her word, Kara let Lena pick out the nighttime activity. Lena choose “getting wasted” and picked a bar that Kara had never been to. Lena went home to shower and change and Kara used the few minutes of time to herself to do a quick sweep of the city. With Alex not feeding her information on the Agents of Liberty, she was spending more time on patrol. After coming up empty handed, she got ready just in time for Lena to pick her up. After a short walk, they arrived outside the bar. The first thing Kara noticed was the rainbow flag outside the door.

“Is this a gay bar?” she asked Lena.

“Yes. Though technically tonight is ladies’ night.” Lena explained with a slight smirk. In response to Kara’s questioning look, Lena elaborated “I’m just not in the mood to be hit on by creepy guys.”

“Oh.” Kara searched for the right way to ask her next question. “I didn’t know… do you.. how do you know about this place?”

Another raise of Lena’s eyebrows. “It’s a great bar, I used to come here a lot when I first moved to the city.” Seeing Kara still at a loss for words, she continued, “Kara, sweetie, it doesn’t have to be an either/or situation… for me it’s more of a spectrum…”

Slightly flustered, but not really knowing why, Kara tried to roll with this new information. Relationships weren’t discussed like this back on Krypton and the way Alex explained herself to Kara was definitely different. Trying to recover from her fluster and be the most supportive friend she could be, Kara gave Lena a huge smile. “Well, what are we waiting for?” holding the door open for Lena to walk in.

From what Kara could see, it was definitely ladies’ night. Hayley Kiyoko was blaring through the speakers, they were more leather jackets than the weather would warrant, and she couldn’t spy one creepy guy hovering around anywhere. 

Lena nodded to the bathroom and Kara went to the bar to grab them drinks. While she was waiting, she turned to see a woman talking to Lena. A very attractive woman. Grabbing their drinks and marching over to Lena, she slid up beside her, and stuck her hand holding a scotch directly between the two women. 

The other woman gave a knowing smile, gave Lena a quick “good to see you again” and slinked away.

Lena turned to Kara, giving her another slight eyebrow raise but this time with a lip bite. She chuckled gently telling Kara “Thanks for the drink. If I didn’t know better, I would say you were jealous.”

“What?” Kara exclaimed with a quick glasses adjustment. “I didn’t… gosh, I was just bringing you your drink.” What Kara left unsaid was that she did promise to protect Lena. And Kara takes protection (and Lena) very seriously.

Lena smiled and pulled Kara to the dance floor. Kara Danvers loved to dance. She loved silly dancing with Alex in the living room. She loved dancing around the kitchen and singing into her wooden spoon while cooking. But this was different. She didn’t know how close she should stand to Lena and was suddenly aware of her perfume wafting up towards her nose. Her cheeks reddened thinking about how she had spent the night before and she felt like her arms had disconnected from her body. She didn’t know where to put her hands and they were just floating awkwardly between the two of them giving away the fact that gravity didn’t pull on her the same way it did to everybody else at this bar. Lena leaned towards her ear and she could feel Lena’s warm breath hitting the side of her face. “Kara, relax. Have another drink. I know I am.”

Kara closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Sure, she could have all the drinks in the back of the bar and it still wouldn’t slow her beating heart. Lena took her right hand and wove their fingers together. Lena’s touch was all that Kara needed to ground herself in the moment. After all, she was just dancing with a friend at a bar, helping her get over her breakup. 

\--

After hours of dancing and drinking, Lena and Kara slowly walked side by side back to Kara’s apartment. Kara shivered as the wind whipped around the corner. She already missed the feel of Lena’s body close to hers after dancing together for so long.

When they got to Kara’s apartment, Kara let Lena in. Lena lost her footing while stepping over the threshold and Kara easily caught her, steadying Lena with a firm hold. “Do you need a ride home? I don’t think you can drive right now…” Kara asked Lena.  
Lena gave a sharp laugh “Oh Kara, I don’t drive, you know I have a driver”.

Kara did know that. As many drinks as Kara had, there was no good reason for the fuzziness she felt in her head. It was like she was overwhelmed with spending the whole day with Lena. She gave Lena shy smile.

Lena responded “Plus, what are you going to do? Fly me home on the bus?”

Ugh. Kara was never going to live that down. “As I have explained before, the National City bus system is especially efficient for public transportation… it really does feel like you are flying around the city.” Kara was pretty sure that was not true but also pretty sure Lena had never taken public transportation. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “However, I can’t say I’m ready to go back home yet. I just don’t want to deal with going through all of his stuff that he left.”

Kara was surprised that James would have left that much stuff at Lena’s. I mean they weren’t dating that long, right? How serious were they? She gently shook her head to clear whatever cobwebs had accumulated after the time at the bar. “You are more than welcome to stay here, Lena. You know that. You can even take the bed tonight!” She nervously giggled remembering how they both had slept tangled together on the couch the night before.

“Oh no, you have a very comfortable couch. I’ll just crash there again tonight.”

Kara let Lena borrow the same sweat pants and shirt from the night before. She found her coziest blanket and left if on the couch for Lena to curl up in. But, as she settled in her own bed, she missed Lena even though she was one room away. She pulled her crisp, cool sheets around her and listened for Lena’s slow and steady heartbeat in the other room. She didn’t need her xray vision to tell that Lena was tossing and turning on the couch just like she was in her own bed. She just wished that she could wrap her in her arms again and protect her from the pain she must be feeling as the drinks wore off.

\--

Eventually, they both must have fallen asleep because Kara woke up to Lena rummaging in her kitchen. Concerned about Lena locating the additional brownie mixes she had hidden in the back of closet, she rubbed her eyes, put on her glasses, and shuffled to the kitchen to help make breakfast.

Much to Kara’s surprise, Lena was already preheating the oven and had a box of brownie mix out. In response to Kara’s questioning look, Lena responded with “I thought I would make you some brownies as a thank you for the weekend… plus after watching all of that baking, I’ve been craving some desserts.”

Kara couldn’t hide her surprise or happiness. “Brownies for breakfast! I thought I was the only one to do that.”

Lena gave her a withering look, “they aren’t for breakfast, it’s practically lunch time. Have some cereal while we wait.”

Kara couldn’t believe how easy it was settling into waking up to Lena in her kitchen. Cooking brownies. After dancing all night. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and they talked about how much fun they had the night before. When the brownies were finally done, Lena fished out the pot holder from the drawer and to Kara’s dismay, she noticed the giant collection of holes in the palm of the mitt.

“What happened to this poor pot holder and how to you get things out of the oven with giant holes in it?!”

Truthfully, Kara was surprised she even had a pot holder. Also, she had no idea what happened to it. Maybe it was when she used her heat vision when she tried to heat up leftovers the other day? She couldn’t remember anyone attacking her kitchen in the past few weeks…. She gave a nervous giggle, readjusted her glasses, and splutteringly explained “well, there was this, ah, mouse? That tried to share my apartment for a while… and I finally tried to set up some traps, but you know… and then, I mean, it’s fine you just have to hold your hand a certain way, and you know what? Just let me get the brownies out…”

Kara smiled as she grabbed the potholder out of Lena’s outstretched hand, and tried to ignore Lena’s look of skepticism. Kara made an especially elaborate show of making sure her hand was covered by the swiss cheese oven mitt and removed the barely cooked brownies from the hot oven.

After breakfast and brownies, Lena decided it was time for her to finally face the facts at her home. She thanked Kara for being such a good friend, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and headed out. Kara was left with an overwhelming urge to go find the Guardian and see how his suit would stand up to her super strength. 

\--

On Monday she got to work she had a flower arrangement and small box sitting on her desk. Confused, she took the card from the flowers and read:  
Thanks for everything. Hopefully this helps you prepare for the apocalypse. xxLena

Grinning, she opened the box to find what looked like an industrial strength oven mitt. She smelled the flowers and sent Lena a quick text checking in on how she was doing back at work. They texted throughout the morning and arranged to meet for lunch at Noonan’s.

At their lunch date, Lena told Kara about a charity auction she had to go to on Friday and how much she was dreading going to it alone. Kara quickly offered to accompany Lena, forgetting that Supergirl had already agreed to appear at the event to help raise money for the children’s hospital. Well, she couldn’t cancel on Lena and she definitely couldn’t cancel on the sick children. 

Which is why, on Friday night, she found herself staring into her closet wondering what she was going to wear. She rolled her eyes and pushed another dress to the side. Clark doesn’t have this problem, she thought to herself. Then it hit her, she should forgo dresses altogether. Once, on a whim to impress Cat, she bought a form fitting, power suit that she had never worn out. She figured she would have to sneak away from Lena around Supergirl’s appearance, and a suit would be the most practical way to quickly change. After dressing in a flash, she was looking in the mirror making sure she looked presentable, glasses on, hair pulled back in a loose, low ponytail, when Lena arrived to pick her up.

She opened the door to a smiling Lena in an emerald green dress that brought out her eyes. Lena’s mouth gapped open mid “hey…” and Kara was unsure what to make of her expression. 

She worriedly looked down checking out her suit again. “Is this not okay to wear?” Compared to how beautiful Lena looked in her dress, Kara couldn’t help but feel like an inadequate date. Kara found herself staring at Lena’s hips, accentuated by the cut of the fabric clinging to her waist. Lena was definitely not hiding a supersuit underneath her clothes tonight.

Lena, still apparently not having complete control of her senses, let out a small hmmmm and then snapping back to reality finally affirmed, “Kara you look amazing.”

Kara let out a shy chuckle and readjusted her glasses, blushing and telling Lena she looked the same. Lena’s car and driver took them to the event and Kara felt a bit like a movie star emerging from the vehicle with Lena by her side. They made the rounds, eating tiny hors d’oeuvres, and making small talk. Kara was too distracted by Lena’s porcelain skin and dark red lips to follow any of the business conversation that were occurring around her. Kara stood close enough to feel Lena’s warm shoulders brush against her as they slowly made their way through the ballroom. Kara was snapped out of her trance watching Lena laugh as they announced that Supergirl was scheduled to appear soon. Kara leaned over to Lena and told her she needed to use the bathroom. 

“It’s a bit of an emergency…” Kara explained lightly holding her stomach. “I don’t know.. maybe it’s the cocktail shrimp? Or the bacon wrapped scallops? Or…”

Lena cut off Kara’s rambling by placing a hand on her arm “it sounds like maybe you should stay away from seafood in general.”

Kara grimaced and hurried away hand on her stomach. In the bathroom, she changed in a cyclone of activity, flew out the window and landed on the balcony by the stage. She smiled for the camera, shook hands with the important people, and found Lena watching her from the crowd. There was an elaborate confetti canon that showered the stage (and Kara) when the hospital hit their fundraising goal. After she felt like she had stayed as long as necessary, she made an excuse that she had to fly away to save the day. With a quick wave to the audience and whoosh she was up, up, and away into the sky; and then just as quickly down, down, back towards the open bathroom window. In another whirlwind change, she had her dress suit back over Super suit, glasses on, and made a beeline back to her date.

When she rejoined the room, Lena was still looking at the stage that Kara so recently left. “Shucks, did I completely miss Supergirl?”

Lena reached to pick something out of Kara’s hair. “Is this confetti?”

Blushing furiously, Kara cleared her throat. “Oh, you know how crazy bathrooms can be…”

\--

As weeks passed and Lena seemed to come to terms with her breakup, they settled back into their routine of frequent lunch dates and game nights. However, while before they tried to meet once a week, now they saw each other almost every day. Kara only had to leave abruptly about half the time. She wasn’t sure how many more “reporting emergencies”, “bathroom emergencies”, or “family emergencies” Lena would accept but as she zoomed away to take care of bank robberies, scared parents looking for the children, or the occasional Agent of Liberty beating up a defenseless alien. Surely Lena must be concerned about her GI tract after she used the bathroom excuse for the second time in one week, but Lena never questioned Kara’s sudden need to leave. Kara was eternally grateful.

Kara told herself that the increase in frequency of lunches was only to make sure Lena didn’t feel lonely, but really Kara looked forward to their time together each day. She loved spending time with Lena and honestly it was nice to be around her and to try not to think about her wavering relationship with Alex. Which is why when Kara’s cell phone rang with the Sister Sledge ringtone she wasn’t as overcome with joy as she usually was to hear from Alex. She gave Lena an apologetic look and picked up.  
“Hey Alex, what’s up?... What do you mean it turns out you can’t go with me Saturday? … I don’t really care if you don’t think it’s safe!” and with a huff Kara slid her chair out from the table, to walk away from the table. “Look I’m going with or without you. It’s something I believe in, okay?” A soft click and the line was dead. Kara returned to their table slowly shaking her head.

Lena gave her a concerned look. “What’s happening on Saturday?”

“There’s this march for equal rights for aliens… it’s supposed to be a peaceful response to all of the Agent of Liberty nonsense that has been going on. Alex was supposed to go with me but now she’s worried it’s too dangerous.”

“Well do you want me to go with you?”

Kara couldn’t hold in her delighted surprise. “I didn’t know if it was something you would be interested in…”

“Because I’m a Luther?” Lena asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

“No… because when we first met you were working on alien detection technology… you also had your own stash of kryptonite…”

“Just because I want to be prepared for anything doesn’t mean I think aliens shouldn’t be allowed to live here peacefully. I’d love to go with you.” Lena reached across the table for Kara’s hand. 

Kara’s heart fluttered, like it always did when Lena touched her. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

\--

Friday before the march, Kara brought Lena Chinese take out for lunch. Lena said she was too busy with her important project to leave L-Corp, but Kara countered that she still needed to eat. As she arrived outside the office, Jess let her know that Lena was still working in the labs. She gave Kara a visitor’s badge and swiped her into the elevator that led into the protected lab area. Lena was hovering over a microscope when the elevator doors opened. Kara cleared her throat so she wouldn’t startle Lena when she was so clearly engrossed in her work. Lena looked up with a soft smile and asked Kara to put the food down on an empty table in the corner.

Kara walked over to Lena’s work bench and waited for Lena to finish. “You know, you never did tell me what you are working so hard on!”

Lena looked hesitant to explain her research to Kara. After all, James did not take it well. “I think I’ve found a cure for cancer. For heart disease. For everything.” Kara’s eyebrows shot up. “I was experimenting with the extra Harun-El when I realized I imbued a heart invincibility…” Kara’s brows furrowed in confusion not knowing that Lena had extra Harun-El. Undeterred, Lena forged on “if I can perfect the formula, I think we can eradicate all diseases.”

Kara was unsure how to respond. “By making people invincible? By making them super?”

“I don’t know yet. All I know is we stopped that heart from dying. And we can do so much more.” Lena waited for Kara to respond.

“I can see why James was concerned, Lena. If this falls into the wrong hands, you could be giving people super powers who aren’t ready for the responsibility… they could do so much damage with nobody to stop them.” Lena huffed and turned away. Kara gently grabbed her shoulder to turn her back, blue eyes looking into green eyes, and took Lena’s hands into her own. “But your hands aren’t the wrong hands. I still believe in you. What you are doing may be risky, but if you think it’s a risk worth taking, then I believe you can do good with this.”

Lena’s eyes welled up on the verge of tears, when Lena cleared her throat and looked towards the take out that Kara had left in the corner. “Well, we better eat. You know China Palace isn’t good congealed and cold.”

\--

After lunch, Kara stopped by J’onn’s new office to talk. She told him the project Lena was working on and as expected he didn’t take it as well as she did.

“Kara, you can’t be serious. She’s working on something to give all humans super powers? Can you imagine the destruction? Can you imagine an army of supped up Agents of Liberty?”

“No, J’onn, she’s working on curing all diseases. The super powers seem to be a… side effect.”

“Look, I know how you feel about her, but you can’t think this is a good idea.”

“I don’t know. It’s like Supergirl knows it’s a bad idea. She’s worried about super powers falling into the wrong hands and not being able to stop them. Not being able to protect innocent people. But Kara is just as sure that Lena wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t safe. And thinking about all disease being cured? It’s hard to even imagine.”

“Kara. You are Supergirl.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m aware.”

“It just seems like you are letting your emotions rule your decisions these days.”

“I don’t really know what to do anymore. I can’t talk to Alex anymore. It’s so hard lying to Lena all the time. I know that I can trust her with my secret, but with DEO out to get me and Alex forgetting who she is, I just feel lost.” Kara sighed and let her shoulders droop and she looked as much like the girl of steel as she felt inside.

J’onn pulled her into a hug and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay in the end.

\--  
Saturday morning was a perfect day for a march, the sun was shining and aliens and alien supporters were lined up around National City Hall listening to speakers and chanting catchy slogans. Kara felt waves of support with all who came out, even Lena who looked bored behind her dark sunglasses. Signs on poster board and left over pizza boxes were dotting the crowd saying things like “Human rights for all! Even the extraterrestrial!”, “You don’t have to phone home, your home is here!” “All refugees welcome”. After everyone was assembled, they set off at a slow pace, chanting their way through streets of downtown National City. 

They were finishing the final corner of the march when Lena turned towards Kara. Just as Lena opened her mouth to begin speaking. Kara heard the soft click of a gun trigger and located the whizzing bullet hurdling at them both. Kara immediately fell on top of Lena, face to face, slowly lowering them to the ground, reaching back to catch the bullet before it hit any innocent bystanders. Kara looked down at Lena and realized how close their faces were. Time stopped. Not like when she used her super speed to find the bullet and time slows to a crawl. No, this was different. Time stood still and there was no one around but the two of them as she stared into Lena’s eyes, laying on top of her. Her breath caught as she felt Lena’s hands around her waist and when she breathed in again, it was the warm breath of Lena’s exhale. She felt a pull, like a magnet, bringing their faces closer and closer until-

Mayhem. She covered as much of Lena as she could with her body and arms and looked around trying to spot where the shot came from. She didn’t know how she was going to decide between protecting Lena and protecting the rest of the innocents marching. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted DEO agents sprouting up from out of hiding to control the chaos. She saw a team of black outfitted agents running towards a man holding a gun and wearing that stupid agent mask and thanked Rao for Alex. Alex may not be as sympathetic to aliens now, but she still set up DEO agents all along the demonstration to protect the humans and aliens marching together. 

“Kara…” Lena’s gentle voice snapped Kara out of her thoughts and back to her present situation.

“Oh… Lena.. gosh!” she tenderly rolled off of Lena and continued, “I’m so sorry, I just tripped and” mimed tripping and falling with a flurry of hand movements. “Are you okay?” she asked starring into her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lena looked around “It looks like everybody else is okay, too, huh?” DEO agents and the police had surrounded and taken down the lone gunman. The protestors for equality were apparently undeterred by the violence and everyone appeared to be set on finishing the route. “Do you want to finish the march?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I do. I think it’s important we finish despite the threat.” Plus, Kara thought to herself, if they think Supergirl is not going to watch over the rest of this demonstration they are sorely mistaken. 

Lena smiled, took Kara’s hand, and they marched together to the end.

They spent the rest of the weekend split between their two apartments, watching TV shows and relaxing. Kara felt the need to stay as close to Lena as possible to make sure she was safe. She didn’t know what would have happened if she hadn’t tackled her.

\--

Kara woke up Monday morning with a text from an unknown number

‘Hey it’s Lena. I think my phone is tapped so save this number under somebody else’s name’

She was going to kill Alex.

\--

Kara stormed into Alex’s apartment. Without waiting for Alex to great her, Kara threw herself through the open door, brows furrowed in fury exclaiming “Why didn’t you tell me you were spying on Lena!?”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me you were dating her?!” Alex asked with her hands on her hips.

“What? What are you talking about, Alex? We aren’t dating! She’s my best friend…”

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. “Kara, you’ve been DATING for WEEKS. Best friends or not, you were practically dating before she was with James. You spend all your free time together. You stick up for her no matter what. You light up whenever you see her face.” Alex waited for Kara to respond but all she got was a look of utter confusion. “You buy each other flowers all the time!”

Kara sputtered “we bought each other flowers like… just a few times!”

“You go on lunch dates literally every day.”

“We both like eating lunch,” Kara responded with a shrug.

Alex let out another, slightly less exasperated, sigh. “Look, maybe you don’t realize it, but you guys are definitely in love with each other and it’s so FRUSTRATING. I’m sorry, but when I see the two of you, I see what I have been looking for and I don’t understand how you can be so oblivious. I would do anything to have somebody look at me the way you look at her.”

Kara, still wide eyed, felt like her brain had stopped working. Her and Lena were dating? She was in love with Lena? She turned and walked slowly out of Alex’s apartment forgetting to say goodbye, heading towards CatCo. She kept replaying her interactions with her best friend. The way she felt holding Lena close. The way Lena made her laugh no matter the circumstances. How she trusted and believed in Lena no matter the circumstances. Without conscious thought, her feet led her right past CatCo and before she knew it, she was outside Lena’s office waiting on Jess to let her in.

When Lena saw her, she got up quickly from her desk with a quick glance to her watch and confusion on her face. “Kara, did we have a meeting?”

Kara closed the door behind her, and still in a daze walked right over to Lena, took her in her arms and pressed a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. Lena let out a soft gasp. Lena leaned towards Kara, their lips slotting together, hands bringing Kara’s hips closer.  
When Kara opened her eyes and looked into Lena’s soft green eyes, she knew that Alex was right. Still flustered after the kiss and overwhelmed with the close proximity of Lena’s body, Kara searched for the right words. “I… I think I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Lena let out a soft chuckle. “Lena Luthor, will you go out on a date with me?”

Lena sucked in air and looked at Kara. “Who’s asking? Kara? Or Supergirl?”


End file.
